


Chrzest Polski

by Grisznak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cała prawda o chrzcie Polski, a także rozwikłana zagadka przebiegu bitwy pod Cedynią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrzest Polski

Odziany w zbroję Feliks wyciągnął się wygodnie na obłożonym niedźwiedzimi skórami siedzisku. Miał wreszcie w garści całą interesującą go okolicę i wszelkie znaki na ziemi i niebie wskazywały, że jest już państwem sensu stricte. Krótki wywiad środowiskowy uświadomił mu jednak, że się mylił. Wszystkim sąsiadom przeszkadzało niezmiernie (nie wiedzieć czemu), że czcił Sventevitha i Trygława, oddawał cześć świętym gajom i kłaniał się bobrzym norom. Jakby sami nie robili tego jeszcze niedawno. On przynajmniej, w odróżnieniu od, na przykład, Francisa, nie pakował innych do wiklinowej kukły, którą następnie podpalał (choć czasem go korciło), tańcząc wokół niej i śpiewając „Płonie ognisko w lesie…”. Niemniej, aby zostać uznanym przez całą resztę tej europejskiej hołoty za państwo, musiał stać się Chrześcijaninem.

Feliks westchnął, rozważając cały problem. O ile kąpiel w wodzie była tylko drobną nieprzyjemnością, którą, pro publico bono, był gotów znieść, tak nadspodziewanie ważne było, kto go w tej wodzie wykąpie. Najbliższym sąsiadem, który już od dłuższego czasu naciskał na Polskę w sprawie tej kąpieli (a w razie nieprzyjęcia groził, że siłą zaciągnie do łaźni) było Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie. Nie przepadał za nim, Ludwig nie wydawał się osobą godną zaufania, ale może jednak to było tylko uprzedzenia? Nie raz zarzucano mu, że jest uprzedzony i nie chce wejść do Europy. Uznając, że może faktycznie jest w tym coś z prawdy, wyruszył w odwiedziny do swojego zachodniego sąsiada.

\- Hail! - Powitał go swojsko, odziany w kosztowne szaty cesarskie, Ludwig. - Wreszcie się zdecydowałeś pozbyć tego pogańskiego przesądu i dołączyć do cywilizowanej rodziny krajów europejskich, ja? Gut, Polen gut!

\- Wiesz, tak serio to ja tylko dla formalności… - zaczął Feliks.

\- Nein, keine formalności! - Ludwig zszedł z cesarskiego tronu, na którym wygodnie przesiadywał i objął Feliksa ramieniem. - Chrzest ist chrzest! Ale nic się nie bój, mein freund, zajmę się tym osobiście.

Polskę zaskakiwał trochę serdeczny ton, z jakim powitał go Ludwig, ale ostatecznie może nie był jednak aż tak zły, jakim się do tej pory wydawał. W końcu po integracji chrzcielno - europejskiej mieli być w jednej, zjednoczonej Europie.

\- Ja, a teraz zrzucaj wszystko, idziemy cię ochrzcić!

\- Że co? Tutaj? - Feliksowi niezbyt podobała się perspektywa rozbierania do naga przed Ludwigiem. - Wiesz, wolałbym nieco bardziej intymnie…

\- Was? Zdejmuj alles ciuchy, schnell! Zaraz wszystko przygotuję, tu masz ręcznik, mydło, tam jest prysznic, verstehen?

\- Zaraz, co ty tam chowasz za plecami? - Spytał Polska, niepewnie zdejmując misiurkę, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Ludwig trzyma coś za plecami.

\- Was? Das ist die kukury…nieważne, schneller! Wir werden Love Parade 966 machen!

Feliksowi coraz mniej się to wszystko podobało. Nie wiedzieć czemu, prysznic w niemieckim wydaniu źle mu się kojarzył, zaś mina Ludwiga była coraz bardziej obleśna. Doszedł do wniosku, że jednak miał chyba właściwe przeczucia co do sąsiada.

\- Zasadniczo, wiesz, muszę to jeszcze wszystko przemyśleć - powiedział w końcu, z powrotem wkładając zbroję.

\- Aber… wracaj tu w tej chwili! -Krzyknął Ludwig, rzucając się w kierunku Feliksa. Złapał go za ramię i zaczęli się szamotać. Feliks, nie mając innego wyjścia, wymierzył Ludwigowi celnego kuksańca i rzucił się do ucieczki. Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za oko. W międzyczasie Polska wybiegł na zewnątrz cesarskiego pałacu. Obejrzał się, czy nikt go aby nie goni i wtedy…

Bach! Feliks podniósł się, widząc naprzeciwko siebie znajomą postać, która również podnosiła się właśnie z ziemi.

\- Ech, Polska, czy ty nigdy nie patrzysz przed siebie? - Spytała Czechy, otrzepując się z pyłu. - A tak w ogóle, co ty tu robisz?

\- Wiesz, w zasadzie to ja…

\- Łapać! Trzymać! - Przerwał mu dobiegający z okna powyżej krzyk. Wychylił się z niego po chwili Ludwig - Polnische banditen!

\- Wytłumaczę ci to po drodze! - Feliks zerwał się na równe nogi, porywając za sobą oniemiałą Czechy. Popędzili przed siebie, ścigani przez gniewne krzyki Świętego Cesarstwa.

\- I tak to się wszystko skończyło - tymi słowami Feliks zakończył opowieść. Czechy spojrzała nań ze zrozumieniem.

\- No to on cię już raczej nie ochrzci.

\- Jakoś mi do tego nie śpieszno. Wiesz, w zasadzie pogaństwo to całkiem fajna sprawa, dziady, noce kupały i tak dalej.

\- No ale jakbyś był chrześcijański, to mógłbyś tak jak ja podróżować po całej Europie bez problemów z granicami, nikt by nie krzyczał, żeś poganin i tak dalej…

W tym momencie Polskę olśniło.

\- Zaraz, chwilunia moment. Przecież ty jesteś już ochrzczona, prawda?

\- Nooo tak - odpowiedziała Czechy. - Nawet nie raz.

\- To w zasadzie mogłabyś mnie ochrzcić, nie?

\- Właściwie - zarumieniła się na samą myśl. - Proc ne?

\- No to jesteśmy umówieni? - Feliks podniósł się i ujął Czechy za rękę. - U Ciebie, zgoda? Kiedy masz wolne?

\- Wpadnij za tydzień - uśmiechnęła się zalotnie Czechy. - Przygotuję coś specjalnego.

\- Ooo taaak… - Feliks wyszedł z jacuzzi, wycierając się w ręcznik. - To mi się podoba. Fajny ten chrzest - zwrócił się do Czech, która jeszcze nie wyszła z wanny. - Tak sobie myślę, że w głębi duszy jestem jeszcze trochę pogański, drugi chrzest by nie zaszkod…

\- Ne, ne, ne - Czechy wstała, zaś Feliks cieszył wzrok tym widokiem. - Chrzest może się odbyć tylko raz w życiu.

\- Szkoda - westchnął.

\- Ale potem jest jeszcze komunia, bierzmowanie i kilka innych ciekawych rzeczy - dodała Czechy, owijając się ręcznikiem.

Tymczasem daleko na zachodzie Ludwig leżał na łóżku. Worek lodu spoczywał pod okiem, gdzie polska pięść nabiła kilka dni temu dorodną śliwę. Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie był poruszony do głębi tym, co się wydarzyło. Jakby zaś tego było mało, właśnie doniesiono mu, że Polska przyjęła chrzest z Czech. Niewybaczalne. Jak oni mogli? Chłód lodu cały czas przypominał mu o porażce. Ten cały Polska ośmielił się go uderzyć. To nie może pozostać bez odpowiedzi. Kiedy ktoś atakuje Imperium, wtedy… Imperium kontratakuje!

\- Już ja się postaram, żeby zapłacił za ten dyshonor. Choćby to i miało tysiąc lat trwać - mruknął Ludwig.

Feliks, rozparty wygodnie na tronie, uśmiechał się do swoich myśli. Teraz, świeżo ochrzczony, wziął się ze zdwojoną siłą do chrystianizacji sąsiadów. Nawiązał kontakty z innymi państwami i coraz częściej zerkał na wschód, zastanawiając się, czy aby tam nie ponieść słowa bożego (i przy okazji poszerzyć nieco granice). Wtedy właśnie odwiedziła go Czechy, wyraźnie wzburzona.

\- Patrz! - Powiedziała, wręczając mu jakiś pergamin. - Znalazłam to dziś w mojej skrzynce!

Feliks wziął pismo i zaczął czytać.

„Dołącz do nas! Odwiedź inne, nieznane kraje, zobacz nowe, egzotyczne, miejsca, poznaj nowych ludzi… und zabij ich! Wyprawa przeciwko pogańskiej Polen, organizowana przez Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Niemieckiego (jawohl!). Alles chętnych prosimy o stawienie się 24 czerwca 972 nach Odrą. Prosimy zabrać ze sobą waffen. Nieletni poniżej 18 roku życia powinni posiadać pisemną zgodę rodziców. Sieg Hail!”

\- Cóż, przy takim stylu wielu chętnych nie znajdzie… - mruknął Feliks, odkładając reklamę na bok. - Powinni go ukarać za rozsyłanie spamu.

\- Czy ty niczego nie rozumiesz? - Czechy wzięła do ręki kartkę i przytknęła mu ją pod nos. - On szykuje wojnę przeciwko tobie! Wojnę!

\- Sądzisz? Ale przecież tam jest napisane „pogańskiej”, a sama mnie ochrzciłaś jakiś czas temu, jemu pewnie chodzi o jakąś inną Polskę. O właśnie, a jak już jesteś, to może…

\- Jezu… czy ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz?

\- Jaki „Jezu”? Już zapomniałaś, jak się nazywam… Kobiety…

\- I ja go ochrzciłam… - westchnęła Czechy. - No nie ważne, słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać: Ludwig wyprawia się na wojnę przeciwko tobie. Rozgłasza wszędzie, że jesteś tylko z pozoru chrześcijaninem, a tak naprawdę wciąż hołdujesz pogańskim gusłom. Musisz się bronić!

\- Skoro tak mówisz… - Feliks doszedł do wniosku, że ostatnio było nawet dość nudno, trochę rozrywki się przyda. - Gdzie on ma tę zbiórkę? Nad Odrą?

Ludwig bezproblemowo przeprawił się przez Odrę. Co prawda musiał jechać sam, mimo intensywne akcji propagandowej nikt nie miał jakoś ochotę pomóc mu w poszerzaniu lebensraumu. Nawet Czechy, która wydawała mu się zazwyczaj przychylna, ostatnio gdzieś znikła. Cóż, najwyżej chwała wynikająca ze zeuropeizowania Polski przypadnie w całości mu. Już sobie wyobrażał, co zrobi z Polską, kiedy ten wpadnie w jego ręce. Jechał sobie spokojnie polną drogą, gdy nagle dostrzegł przybitą do drzewa strzałkę, skierowaną ku jego granicy. Na strzałce ktoś napisał:

„Kto nie zgodzi się, że Niemcy to jest naród pacyfistów,

tego niechaj radio męczy toruńskich redemptorystów.”

\- Was ist das? - Ludwig daremnie starał się rozszyfrować znaczenie słowiańskich słów.

\- Kapusta i kwas! - Rozległ się gromki okrzyk bojowy i nagle krzaki po obu stronach drogi ożyły, wypluwając armię słowiańskich wojów z Feliksem na czele.

\- Achtung! Partistanten! - Krzyknął Ludwig, nie mając czasu na dodanie czegokolwiek, bo na leśnej drodze zakotłowało się. Choć Polska na początku miał atut zaskoczenia, przewaga jakościowa oręża niemieckiego dała Świętemu Cesarstwu możliwość zepchnięcia Polski do obrony. Nie mając wyjścia, Feliks zarządził wycofanie się na z góry upatrzone pozycje. Ludwig rzucił się w pogoń, upojony łatwym zwycięstwem.

\- Ha ha ha! Die Straße frei den braunen Batallionen, Die Straße frei dem Sturmabteilungsmann! - Nucił radośnie, szarżując za wycofującym się przeciwnikiem. Feliks gnał, jakby go goniło stado diabłów (co nie było w sumie zbyt odległe od prawdy), aż w końcu dopadł przygotowanej wcześniej palisady, za którą bezpiecznie mógł się schronić. Ludwig, wspólnie ze swoimi kameraden, wyjechał z lasu i ujrzał polskie umocnienia. Dał znać, by inni się zatrzymali, po czym podjechał do bramy.

\- Otwieraj! - Rzucił.

\- Nikogo nie ma w domu! - Dobiegło z drugiej strony.

\- Otwieraj, pókim dobry!

\- Akwizytorom dziękujemy!

\- Sam tego chciałeś… Przygotować się do szturm…auć!!!!

W tym momencie, na wzgórzach otaczających Cedynię zaroiło się od łuczników. Chmura strzał przysłoniła niebo, by chwile później opaść na niczego nie spodziewające się hufce Świętego Cesarstwa.

\- Meine arsche! - krzyknął Ludwig, kiedy jedna ze strzał ugodziła go w cokolwiek mało chwalebne miejsce. Zaskoczone wojska niemieckie nie wiedziały zbyt dobrze, co się dzieje, kiedy to bramy Cedyni otworzyły się i raz jeszcze uderzyli na niech Polacy. Równocześnie ze wzgórz do ataku ruszyła kawaleria, prowadzona przez Czechy.

\- Jebat, kopat! - Krzyczała Czechy, wiodąc swoich wojowników do szturmu. Wzięci w kleszcze pomiędzy dwie armie Niemcy rzucili się do ucieczki jedyną możliwą drogą, poprzez okoliczne bagna. Do tego też miejsca byli ścigani. Feliks chciał pędzić wroga dalej, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała go Czechy.

\- Pozor, pozor! - Jrzyknęła. - Zostaw ich!

\- Czemu? Już ja im dam drang nach osten - usiłował wyrwać się jej Feliks. W tym momencie z bagien dobiegły przerażające wrzaski.

\- Cóż to takiego? - Spytał Polska, któremu na sam dźwięk owych nieludzkich krzyków ścierpła skóra.

\- Moja tajna broń - uśmiechnęła się słodko Czechy. - Jożin z bażin.

Ledwo żywy Ludwig wykaraskał się z bagien, gdzie przerażająca kreatura rozprawiała się z resztkami jego armii. Ostatkiem sił dotarł do Odry, którą przebył wpław. Gdy był już bezpieczny, na drugim brzegu, odwrócił się i pięścią pogroził niewidzialnemu przeciwnikowi.

\- Tysiąc lat! Zobaczysz Polska, choćbym i tysiąc lat miał poświęcić! Będziesz mój!

**Author's Note:**

> W rzeczywistości samo Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Niemieckiego nie było zaangażowane w bitwę pod Cedynią, która była finałem prywatnej wyprawy Hodona i Zygfryda von Walbeck. Ponadto, w momencie kiedy ten fanfik był pisany, w Hetalii nie było Czech, więc musiał na potrzeby tego fika stworzyć je sam.


End file.
